


6 Times You Missed My Confession & 2 Times You Didn't

by Psychodaelic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Dates, I Tried, I'm Sorry, Like, M/M, super awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychodaelic/pseuds/Psychodaelic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Bro, so you’re saying that someone’s accidentally passed by and accidentally spilled his iced latte on your rooster head when you just gonna confess to your Ice Prince?’ The laughter was nowhere easing up, but at least Bokuto said something.</p>
<p>“To my own defense, I already confessed. It’s just that Ice Prince was too busy to laugh his beautiful ass off."</p>
<p>aka The Journey to Endless Ordeal of Kuroo's Failing Dates</p>
            </blockquote>





	6 Times You Missed My Confession & 2 Times You Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> I have to say this,
> 
> I'm ashamed of my English score, 'm sorry....

“Bro, stop it, I could practically hear your bones crackling,” Kuroo gave his phone a tenacious glare as he dried himself out of the bathroom. The faint scent of sweet latte still could be smelled from him, but at least he didn’t feel sticky anymore.

It was on the late evening of the day, after his fully-frustratingly-failed-yet-funny date had ended. He had parted with Tsukishima at the station and soundlessly cursing anyone who dared to take a glance at them, but really, it’s not his fault that he smelled like a _fuckin_ ’ vanilla latte or that his own date (could he really call Tsukki his date now?) was fuckin’ holding his laughter even then.

_‘Bro, so you’re saying that someone’s accidentally passed by and accidentally spilled his iced latte on your rooster head when you just gonna confess to your Ice Prince?’_ The laughter was nowhere easing up, but at least Bokuto said something.

“To my own defense, I already confessed. It’s just that Ice Prince was too busy to laugh his beautiful ass off,” Kuro shrugged as he reached out to open the fridge and took out a can of soda.

_‘Bro, you’re so fuckin’ helpless in this kind of thing,’_ there’s another sound at the back of Bokuto’s and Kuroo waited for another second, _‘Akaashi said you got “_ ZERO SKILL _”.’_

“Yeah! Tell him the next time he wants to give you a surprise, he can find another man to help him!” After he shouted to the phone, Kuroo knew he touched a nerve there as Bokuto screamed ‘That dinner was cooked by my best brofriend and boyfriend?!’ and Akaashi cursed on the line, “Anyway, Bro, I need a few back up plans for my next date’s confession to the Ice Prince, in case some coffees still find their way to my precious hair again. Think of it as a payment for the marvelous dinner.”

_‘Already on it, Bro. Next time, even you couldn’t raid it up.’_

-

But the next time that Bokuto promised never came, or rather, hadn’t come. As Kuroo and Tsukishima walk inside the café near Karasuno High School, it’d been their 4th time on date and Kuroo never had the chance to confess his feeling. Meaning, today’s still ‘meeting-up-with-some-friend’ kind of thing for Tsukki. Kuroo was secretly complaining over this.

  
The first time they meet again after the summer camp, Kuroo came to Miyagi by himself and dragged Tsukishima around the place, and at the end of their meeting, Kuroo took all what he got in him to said those 3 magic words, the words which already consumed him during the time they’re together in that 3rd gym, just to found out that Tsukishima wore a Bluetooth-earphone the whole time. No wonder he bickered only a little about how noisy Kuroo was that day.

  
The second one was more arranged, more prepared, as Kuroo had invited Tsukki to come to Tokyo for the Dinosaur’s exhibition. But little did he know about people and obsession (It even surprised him, considering the time he spent with Kenma, y’know, the game MANIAC), so, that day was a big NO-NO for his confession. No, Tsukishima indulged himself to the displays, showing some pictures about big dead deadly reptiles (‘No, Kuroo-san, brontosaurus is not a carnivore.’) and entirely forgot about another live existence, a human being to be precise, next to him. Well, it’s still nice to get to see Tsukki got work up for something. Nice to know he still had another emotion inside him, made Kuroo wondered for a while.

  
After that, there’s the damn-shit-coffee incident for their third date. It happened so fast that the confession came out but rapidly exchanged with a gasp, a muffled laugh and an apology from a junior high schooler. Thank goodness the smell left within a day (with help of excessively use of shampoo and conditioner, that not even his, but Kenmas’) but the hurt of being unheard still lingered inside Kuroo’s mind.

  
And back to their café date, Kuroo sat down as Tsukishima ordered 2 slice of Strawberry Shortcake and 2 coffees (one with milk and one black). Actually, this place’s the same place which Kuroo lost his cool in front of his crush, so it’s only natural that Kuroo raised his guard looking for some potential date-crusher coffee. But his worries had been driven away as their order placed on the table.

  
“How’s your hair, then, Kuroo-san?” Tsukishima snickered before he scooped up his strawberry shortcake share.

  
Kuroo sighed deeply as if he was hurt by the casual question, no shit, he’s kind of hurt actually, “All the journey I must went through to meet you, Tsukki, and you’re only asking about my hair.”

  
“Well, it seemed that it suffered more, so,” Tsukishima shrugged.

  
“Thanks to Kenma’s hair products, I managed somehow, even though for one day full I lost my trademark of rooster head.”

  
“Pity. I would really like to see that.”

  
“Ohohoho, don’t lie to me now, Tsukki. I know you always like my usual hair bed more,” Kuroo putted off his shit eating grin. Knowing that he would lose (mind you, Tsukishima won’t fight in a battle he knew he would lose and _yes_ , as much as he wouldn’t dare to admit, he likes Kuroo’s hair style), Tsukishima just snorted away and back to focus on his snack.

  
Minutes had past just with silence around them awkwardly and Kuroo sipped his now cold coffee as he lingered his glance toward the blonde in front of him. God, did he know about how much Kuroo liked this boy. ‘Okay, Kuroo Tetsurou, it’s now or never.’

  
“Tsukki, I really _like you_ –. “

  
“Kuroo-san, are you going to eat the shortcake or no?”

 

“O-oh? No, just take it,” Kuroo cursed his stupid self with his own answer. ‘ _What the actual fuck, Tetsu?!_ ’

  
Tsukishima gleamed with excitement as he ate his second portion of strawberry shortcake, “Thanks, Kuroo-san.”

  
From now on, Kuroo would not take lightly of someone’s obsession, he had been ignored twice for that.

-

 

The sudden ring from his phone the day after that nearly gave Kuroo a heart attack, and almost really gave him another when he saw who’s been messaging him.

  
_‘We’re holding a small fall festival here, near Karasuno’s area. Yamaguchi has fever and you’re probably at your loose end now. And I want to thank you for the coffee.’_

  
_‘TSUKKI?! :(’_

  
_‘Don’t make me change my mind.’_

  
_‘I won’t, really! :)’_

  
Kuroo had to suppress the urge to jump around his room. His hand frantically dialed a familiar number, “DUDE!”

  
‘ _DUDE_!’ There’s an uproar behind the line, Kuroo suggested it must’ve been Bokuto scaring the shits out of everyone in his house.

  
“DUDE, I THINK I MADE IT.”

  
‘ _What? That disgusting new casserole recipe again, Bro? I won’t become your guinea pig anymore, y’know, Akaashi gonna get hella mad.’_

  
“No, you Twat. It’s Tsukishima! He finally had the initiative to take us out, this time it’s a local festival!”

  
_‘Oh my God.’_

  
“I know! He’s supposed to go with the freckles face but he’s sick now, so basically I’m just a substitute, but, damn it, Bro, I’m still going anyway,” talking on phone with Bokuto was never the same like their usual hangout, but it still got the same fuss that made anyone near them deaf.

  
_‘OH. MY. GOD! You sly black cat! My Bro’s got hooked up now! Hey, hey, hey!’_

  
“Stop it, Man, you’re shouting it to the world now. How am I supposed to meet the Ice Prince tomorrow?”

  
_‘Alas, I know my bro, you’re going to make the poor boy’s heart runs wild.’_

  
Kuroo laughed, “No chance, Man, all I know is that I’m the one who’s gonna run my heart out while looking at him.” Ignored the ‘CHEESY’ bark from his bro, Kuroo continued to talk, “I’m lucky enough yesterday, another coffee spill’s going to make me lose my cool. Well, tomorrow we’re just going out, walking on the side of stalls, what’s the _harm_ I could have?”

  
Actually, no harm could Kuroo get just by walking side-to-side with Tsukishima, in fact, everything turned out too-damn-well. Because of the weather in October, Kuroo insisted so that Tsukki wore scarf and got grumbled at. He met Tsukishima Akiteru for the first time and tried his best effort to impress the older sibling, which made Tsukki snorted and hurried the black cat captain to walk out of the house, while other Tsukishima nearly cried himself as he watched his little Kei (who wasn’t even little anymore, considering that height) went out with some other friend than Tadashi. It’s been a long time, yes…

  
“Hey, your big bro seemed nice, although he’s somewhat different compared to you! Plays volley too, I reckon?” Kuroo worked his pace, because even if the shrine wasn’t really near, he didn’t want to end this night too soon. All the talks with Bokuto on how to captivate Tsukki’s attention running wild within his wild head.

  
Tsukishima adjusted his scarf position while walking quietly beside Kuroo, “Yes, _yes_ and yes. Of-damn it-course, we’re different, Kuroo-san, we’re apart in age, and have different hair style. Nii-san plays as Wing Spiker even before he joined Karasuno’s old team.”

  
“Wow, he’s also from Karasuno? Damn, you guys always have good height on your team, it’s not even fair. And by different, I mean your personalities, not your looks, like, how come you never showed me that Tsukishima’s smile?! Tsukki!” Kuroo slightly ran after Tsukishima decided to speed by with some kind of angry stomps.

  
As much as Kuroo prayed to Whoever-God-above-there so this short journey won’t end, they could see the lights of festival surrounding the little shrine. It’s not anything fancy, but Kuroo had heard that they always held it nonetheless. The place was full of food and games stands, and, of course, children. They swarmed around, running and laughing, but some of them held back for a second to stare at Tsukishima who then scowled hard at them and made them go running, maybe with tears. Kuroo laughed wholeheartedly.

  
“You should try with kindergarten teacher, Tsukki! They would be very delighted!”

  
“Yes, if I’m not tearing them apart first.”

  
“WOW! It’s that… TSUKISHIMA?! AND NEKOMA’S LANKY CAPTAIN?!” Tsukishima’s not even hiding his grumbling anymore when a bouncing orange fur ball bounced closer to them, with the King of Court near him.

  
“Hey, isn’t this Shrimpy and Setter-kun? Anything up?” Kuroo grinned while patting Tsukishima’s back. Just then he realized that there’re two orange head in front of him. One being smaller and… wearing _dress_?

  
Hinata smiled widely as he held the little girl’s hand, “This is Natsu! We don’t usually go to festivals, but she insisted on going so I got Bakageyama to tag along!” Somehow Kuroo finally caught that she’s Hinata’s sister and they’re siblings. Well, at least she didn’t look as rumbustious as her brother, that’s kind of cute, tho. Behind them, Kageyama quietly complained on why he had to go too, just to be answered by Hinata by ‘You owed me five bucks on yesterday’s practice!’

  
“Oh, by the way,” Hinata said cheerfully while he held on his sister tighter so they won’t get separated, “We saw Suga-san and others back there, it’s kinda sad for Yamaguchi, don’t you think? You should get him something, Stingyshima!” Tsukishima growled lowly on the nickname, but mostly, on the chance of meeting his other teammates around tonight. He didn’t sign in for this, but then again, he was supposed to go with Yamaguchi either.

  
Natsu pulled Hinata’s jacket and pointed at an apple candy stand, “Shou-nii, want that!” Her eyes gleamed with interest. Who would ever have thought that Kageyama would sprint his way to the stall and got back with a stick of apple candy?

  
Tsukishima snickered, “You both really should try on being a pair of stupid doting parents.”

  
Hinata gasped as he closed Natsu’s ears so they won’t be damaged by the harsh word, the little girl paid no mind as she joyfully enjoyed her candy. Kageyama grunted beside, “Just continue your date with Kuroo-san, then!”

  
That made Kuroo laughed and Tsukishima squinted his gold eyes. Before the bickering lasted longer, Kuroo held his hand up, “Yep! Thanks for the show, all of you! But Tsukki and I have a _date_ to finish, right, Babe?” The wink changed to grimace look in a few second as Tsukishima’s hand found his way to Kuroo’s back head. But, if his eyes didn’t mess with him right now, Kuroo swore he could saw the boy blushing slightly. The cat inside him squealed loud.

  
“Tsukki, d’you want something? It’s on me, of course!” Tsukishima frowned whereas Kuroo quickly exchanged some of his money with 2 portion of takoyaki.

  
“I said I would pay you back, didn’t I?” Nevertheless, he still accepted the warm paper box. Kuroo grinned and waved his hand.

  
“Other time, Tsukki, other time~” Even if Tsukishima could sense the indication of another day out with Kuroo, he stayed silent. Together they found a spot beside the shrine, away from the crowds. Silently, they enjoyed the taste of somewhat mediocre octopus’s dish and Kuroo detested silence.

  
“Hey, Tsukki – “

  
“Ahoy, there! Lovebirds!” Kuroo suddenly adored the silence that had left them as he saw Karasuno’s Baldy came near with his captain and co-captain. “Wow, I thought Hinata’s joking when he said that you voluntarily came here with some shitty boy.” The glare between him and Tsukishima plus Kuroo was nowhere to cease.

  
“I thought _you’re_ the joke,” Tsukishima deadpanned while cursing internally. Why, oh God, just why?

  
“Hey, Kuroo, visiting this late, huh? Enjoying the folk’s way of having fun?” Sawamura smiled but Kuroo could feel some weird eerie air behind him that kind of shut his mouth up but, fuck if he was supposed to back down on this challenge. Suga gladly smacked his captain down and made all of them stop.

  
“Please, guys, we’re not kids anymore, tone it down! And Tanaka! Don’t you dare pick a fight here!” The gripe got everyone’s attention and Tanaka quietly mumbled something about ‘Mother hen’ then he got himself a free slap from the apparent ‘Mother Hen’.

  
The overall view was fascinating, Kuroo wondered on how likely Sugawara and Yaku could get along. Maybe he should invite Akaashi too, he’s a good mother candidate, Bokuto would like that.

  
“Sorry, you two, we don’t mean to interrupt,” Suga paused for a while as he eyed Kuroo and Tsukishima, “Anything between you. But these shenanigans over here, they insisted checking on you, just to be sure Kuroo won’t jump on our first year or else.”

  
“I’ll jump off any cliff right now because of this stupidity,” Tsukishima said flatly. After that, Tanaka got a call from his bro, none other than Noya, of course, and they finally left.

  
Kuroo chuckled, “Finally some more peace for ourselves.”

  
Tsukishima stood up, “I’m thirsty, want anything? And, yes, I’m paying for it, don’t say anything otherwise.”

  
“Geez, thanks, Tsukki, a can of hot tea if you wouldn’t mind, please.”

  
“Are you an old geezer or what?” Tsukishima smiled a little but back with 2 drinks, none of them was tea, “They only have coffee. I don’t like the black one.”

  
Kuroo received a black coffee can and laughed, “Way to remind me of you, Tsukki. But, thanks, I like it bitter anyway, just like you.” He could see Tsukishima rolled his eyes but said nothing afterward.

  
“You’re somehow quieter tonight…” Tsukishima slowly said, “I like it.”

  
The alarm inside Kuroo suddenly rang so hard. He’s supposed to hit on Tsukki tonight! Why the fuck he could even forgot that?!

  
“Tsukki!” That got Tsukishima’s attention for sure. Okay, Kuroo Tetsurou, this is it!

  
“ _I like you._ ”

  
The universe seemed to stop just now and Kuroo felt like he’s going to melt down if he stared at Tsukishima, but when he did, Kuroo didn’t expect that to happen.

  
Fucking fireworks.

  
And their fucking loud noises.

  
“What –? Kuroo-san, are you saying something?” Tsukishima looked staggered by Kuroo’s sudden silence. Was he saying something important? Damn these fireworks, Tsukishima couldn’t hear a single thing!

  
Kuroo looked so defeated, in any sense. He couldn’t believe it, it seemed that the whole universe’s ganging up on him and pulling a prank called ‘Let’s not unify Kuroo with his beloved Kei’.

  
Finally, with desperate voice, he said, “I’ll walk you home.”

  
-

  
The room’s filled by howling laughter from Bokuto alone, while Akaashi tried to hide his snickering. Both of them had fulfilled their own promise to attack Kuroo with questions about his night date with some boy miles away from Tokyo.

  
“Dude, please, give me sympathy! Not hilarity upon my anguish!” Kuroo exclaimed as he slammed down 3 cups of tea, kind of regretted telling these tomfooleries his story.

  
Bokuto wiped his tears away, aw, that was fun, “Bro, you didn’t really – “

  
Kuroo sighed, “Yes, I don’t know which part of my wonderful existence that infuriated nirvana up there, but Tsukishima didn’t hear anything.”

  
Bokuto fell back again while laughed his ass off. Akaashi snorted upon the exaggeration, “Maybe you’re trying too hard? You know they say something about ‘acting minimum, reaping maximum’?”

  
“To be honest, I just heard it from you.”

  
“I mean,” Akaashi helped Bokuto to sit properly before continued, “What if you actually don’t have to try that hard to get his attention?”

  
Bokuto tried to suppress his amusement, “Akaashi, please, if even those dramatic things didn’t work, how would something else work? No, my Bro, I know something better, hell, best even! This should get you hook up with your ice prince!”

  
The look on Akaashi said, ‘Bokuto-san, _please_.’

  
While Kuroo looked like, ‘ _Please_ , Bokuto.’

  
-

  
“Seriously, do all Tokyo peoples have this kind of liberality to come to anywhere they want and at any time? Us, folks here? We don’t have that much.” Tsukishima sneered at the appearance of Kuroo Tetsurou once again in his life, unasked.

  
The said man just cackled halfheartedly, “Yeah, very funny, Tsukki, you might wanna show me somewhere else I can drop my ass besides the sidewalk.”

  
“Well, you can always drop it back to hell.”

  
“Rude, Tsukki.”

  
They found themselves arrived on the same café where Kuroo’s hair met the delicious caffeine beverage not so long ago. Tsukki’s humming a little to the song the place had played. Both of them ordered something.

  
“So, really, do you just enjoy being away from place you know, or you have tendency to be intimate with every underclassman you came across at the summer camp?”

  
“Again, Tsukki, _rude_ , and I don’t do it with _everyone_ ,” Kuroo hummed, “Not my fault if you’re the only one with some free time because you don’t have any friend.”

  
The clanking voice of dishes on their table made every eyes glanced over them, but Tsukishima paid it no mind at all, not after what this cockerel head told him. His eyes flashed red, and it’s clear that he’s trying not to fall to his emotion right there.

  
“ _I. Don’t. Need. Your. Pity._ ” He dangerously uttered his mind, “Don’t think highly of yourself just because you can come here all the way just to try to insult me because it will never be going to work!” Tsukishima gathered his things and left without saying anything else. Leaving Kuroo with awkward silence.

  
Kuroo _loathed_ silence.

 

“Hey, mama! Isn’t that the big bro who got splashed by coffee?”

  
“Shush, don’t look, Dear…”

 

-

  
Akaashi huffed as he knocked Kuroo’s door, “Kuroo-san, please, it’s been 2 days, you didn’t attend practices and Yaku-san’s asking for you!”

  
“No, go away, Akaashi! And bring Bokuto back with you!” The voice detained by all the blanket covering his body, but it’s unmistakably Kuroo’s. Bokuto choked on his own breath and Akaashi felt anger raising inside him, he didn’t deserve any of this. Kuroo was just lurking, hiding behind his own words and someone got to fix that!

  
“I’m coming in, no matter what you say, Kuroo-san!” To Akaashi’s surprise, the door wasn’t locked at all. “Kuroo-san, you’re not even eat or bath, that’s just gross.”

  
“No,” Kuroo murmured, “I’m just trying to throw it all off of me.”

  
“You’re only trying to abscond yourself from the trouble you had created, that’s cowardice!” Akaashi pulled the blanket forte out of the bed. Kuroo looked the same like the time he departed to Miyagi, just for Tsukishima, “And that’s not the Kuroo-san I know, or we know!”

  
Bokuto hugged his bro tight, “’M sorry for my stupid idea, Bro.”

  
“Not your fault, Bo, I spurted those words on my own and now Tsukishima hate me, ugh, I felt worse,” Kuroo hung his head on his hand.

  
“You should be, after all, you got no filter on your provocation part of your brain,” Akaashi agreed, ignoring ‘Aka–ashi’ whining from Bokuto. “But importantly, it’s about making peace with your surrounding and yourself.”

  
“I couldn’t even forgive myself! How could Tsukki, after all that I said to him?”

  
“Yes, you can, both of you, but it needs courage, and start, and of course, no more hiding,” Akaashi patted Kuroo’s shoulder and somehow he could gather himself up, “See? It’s all about acting minimum – “

  
“And reaping maximum,” Kuroo showed his usual shit-eating grin and Bokuto happily squeezed both of his friends.

  
Akaashi released himself from the deadly-hug and playfully glanced toward Kuroo, “Come on, we have to make you ready for your Ice Prince.”

  
-

  
“You got the wrong house to play with,” Tsukishima face was stoic and cold, “Go away.” He’s just about to close his door when Kuroo yelped.

  
“No, please, Tsukishima, listen to me!” Kuroo panicked a little but quick to adjust, “I’m sorry, for everything that I said! That’s really jerk of me, and I regret saying those things to you. But really, I don’t mean any of those, so if you just please, listen to me,” Kuroo suddenly felt his body was dragged away from Tsukishima’s house, by Tsukishima himself.

  
Confused, Kuroo turned his head to see blush creeped through Tsukishima’s face, “Yes, I’m listening to you, along with my whole neighborhood who now know something’s up with youngest Tsukishima.” Kuroo’s beamed with glee.

  
“Tsukki!”

  
Tsukishima sat himself on the café’s chair and lean on it, “So, what is it? Unless it’s something foolish, I’m here to listen.” He lazily stirred his tea cup.

  
Kuroo cleared his throat, “Okay, so, I’m done twisty way, I’ll say it,” his eyes looked through Tsukishima’s eyes directly. There’s his reflection there, but the beauty of the gold astonished him more.

  
“Tsukki, I like you, always been, since we’re practicing together at the 3rd gym. I don’t know about you, but my heart always thumping like crazy every time we got together. You don’t have to answer right away, I just want to – Holy shit, Tsukki! Are you okay?” Kuroo freaked out when he saw teardrop on Tsukishima’s cheek. The boy himself wasn’t even aware of it.

  
“Huh? Why am I crying?” Tsukishima wept it rather easily, “Anyway, Kuroo-san, this was not to be the first time you try to confess to me, right?”

  
Kuroo choked on his own spit, “Wha? What do you mean, Tsukki?”

  
Tsukishima shyly (if he could even call this shy) glimpsed away his sight, “I happened to hear your voice for a moment here, when the coffee accident happened, but it lost with the tension, so, I kind of forgot…”

  
The time felt like it stopped it way so Kuroo could take all the time to process whatever thing he just heard. So, Tsukishima already knew about his feeling, and he knew about Kuroo’s confession back then, and he just _forgot_?!

  
“Tsukki, are you for real,” Kuroo lowered his head before he back to stare at the blond, “You knew it and didn’t say anything?! I expect better of you, Tsukki!”

  
“W-well! It can’t be helped! I’m also human, it’s beyond question that I can also forget things!” Tsukishima barked back. For the time being they just sat there and stared at each other until they broke it with laugh.

  
“Oh my God,” Kuroo panted half laughed, “Bokuto and Akaashi won’t believe this! All the ordeal I faced, just to found out you actually already knew!”

  
“Well, it’s your own fault of not asking! I’m out of this!” Kei giggled, then his expression hardened, “Wait, who else knew?”

  
Kuroo took a second to think, “Hmm, apart from Bokuto, Akaashi, and maybe your whole neighborhood, I think we’re safe.” Kei smacked Kuroo lightly. “But, wait, I don’t know about you, your answer! So?”

  
“What? Do I have to say it out loud, here, right now?” Tsukishima looked unconvinced but gave up when he saw Kuroo’s begging stare. He exhaled hard, “Okay, okay! I like you too, okay?! Although it had to be obvious since I let you hang around me longer than anyone had ever tried to! Happy now?”

  
Really, Kuroo looked genuinely happy with his answer, “Yes, so, we’re dating now?”

  
Tsukishima scoffed, “What’d you call anything before this? Playing around?”

  
_Clank_.

  
It wasn’t from their table, but the sound of it still stoned both of them as they saw Tsukishima Akiteru on the table second to them stared long and good.

  
“ _Oh my God_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I FINISHED THIS WHILE HEARING MY ROOMMATE’S DEADLY MIDNIGHT CONCERT. MY EARS.


End file.
